pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style)
SuperLooneyLover8000's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Sadness - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Anger - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style) - Sally Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style) - Wile E. Coyote We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style) - Laney Penn Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style) - Tenderheart Bear My Bad *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style) - Funshine Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover8000 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:SuperLooneyLover8000 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG